Coming Out?
by BonkyBlu
Summary: Charlie recently get's an injury at work and has to come home to the Burrow for a while. He is faced with the pressure of coming out as gay to his family. Neville is trying to hide his gayness. Will either be able to truly stop the secrets? Is there more to Charlie's injury? What else is Neville hiding? Can either find love? (Charlie/Neville, slight Ginny/Draco)
1. Going Home To The Burrow

A small pop echoed near a stream. A young man with red hair looked at his surrondings. A loud sigh escaped from his lips as he realised that he wasn't exactly where he wanted to be. He sunk to the ground and sat there deep in thought. A young girl with bright blonde hair noticed him and sat down next to him.

 **Charlie's POV**

"Are you ok?" Said a voice from beside him. He jumped and looked up seeing Luna Lovegood. He breathed out a sigh. At least he wasn't to far from the burrow. "Yeah,just heading home for a while". Luna gave him a strange look, "If your heading to the burrow, why didn't you just apparate there?" she said with a dreamy look on her face. "You know", she said looking at him, "You seem to be quiet troubled, you were heading to the burrow were you not? You were perhaps just in a state where you couldn't". I looked at her, how could she figure me out so quickly? I had had maybe two or three talks with her before when she was with Ginny. She was always just that odd little Ravenclaw who although quite brave could easily confuse me and realise things that others could not.

"I guess that's true", I replied in monotone, trying to hide the emotion in my voice, in my head. "You should just tell your family whatever your worried about telling them, simple as that", she told me smiling. "How did you..." I start saying before stopping myself so she doesn't know the truth. She looked at me, "your head isn't full of Wrackspurt's and well, your just the same as I was. I was afraid of telling Ginny something once, but I managed it". "Thanks Luna, i'll tell my family when I can", I replied, "What are you by the river for anyway?" She smiled at him, "I'm collecting Plimpies for tea".

I left Luna by the stream, deciding it would be safer to walk. Charlie had recently been given a few weeks healing time from work after getting a injury from a Hebridean Black. His mother had insisted that he come and spend the healing period with his family. He would be coming back just in time for the weekly Sunday meals that he was rarely apart of. The only problem was that he was very nervous as he had recently, well not to recently discovered he was gay and his first and only boyfriend had recently broke up with him. He wasn't sure how his family would take it, that's if he ever got the courage to tell.

Sure, they weren't judgemental people but this. His mum would surely be disappointed, she would want him to marry a lovely girl, settle down in England and have a safe job. He wasn't sure what his dad would think but he doubted it would be good. His older brother Bill, knew he had been dating recently, but he thought it was a girl from Romania. As for Percy, he would never approve. He was doubtful about the twins, Ron and Ginny accepting it. All these thoughts and more were running through his head as the Burrow came into sight.

He breathed out slowly and pushed the door open. Suddenly I found myself in a bone crushing hug and unintentionally I winced. "Careful Mum, you might crush the man" said a man somewhere to the left of me. I found myself face-to-face with my brother Bill. "Ah Bill, hair still growing I see". "Ah Charlie, scars still growing in numbers I see" We laugh as mum begins, " Well Bill, your hair is getting a bit to long now and Charlie, why don't you try for a nice office job, your getting to injured in Romania."

We both roll our eyes and hear mum say, "lunch is in a few minutes, Bill will you set the table, Charlie you just sit down". "Mum, I can help you know" I reply steadily. "No dear, your injured". She stated with a saddened look on her face but just before she could start another rant two men walk in and begin to speak.  
"You know Charlie", one of them begins.  
"We could easily do the waiting and sitting for you", the other continues.  
"We are quite good at it"  
"You can do the work"  
"And we can sit here for you", they finished together laughing. "Boys" Mum said warningly.

After mum got everyone sorted, lunch began. At the table sat Dad, Mum, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Ginny's boyfriend Neville, Percy's Girlfriend Penelope and Bill's wife Fleur. I hadn't seen this many people at the burrow in a while, actually, I hadn't seen anyone at the burrow in a while. When sitting at the table, I had Bill to my left and Neville to my right. The twins were laughing, everyone was talking and my nerves were finally at ease. Bill then turned to me, "So Charlie", he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Wanna finally tell me about this girlfriend of yours?"

"Charlie has a girlfriend?"

"What's her name?"

"Is she Romanian?"

"Did she go to Hogwarts?"

"Does she work with you"

Bill laughed and said "Shush guys, let the man talk"  
The only sound to be heard was from Sirius repeating, "Charlies got a girlfriend, Charlie's got a girlfriend" in an annoying sing-song voice. "Shush Pads" said Remus looking up with interest.

I was trying to think. I can't tell them, not now. I can't say 'Oh, do you mean Zac? My EX- boyfriend...' I looked around at them as if trying to draw them in instead of stalling time for an excuse.

I sigh, "Zara?" Before I could continue, Mum starts, "I can see it now, a wedding under the moon, a move to England, Kids..."  
"Mum", I say

"... A nice cottage nearby, lunch every sunday at the burrow..."  
"Mum", I repeat

"... And you could be near the family..."  
"MUM", I yell. I look around at shocked faces, I didn't usually lose my temper that quickly.

"We broke up..." I mumble.


	2. Realising The Facts

**Neville's POV** \- 2 Hours Earlier

I was getting sick of this charade. Coming clean was surely easier than lying. I know many wouldn't forgive. Which is why I decided to go to Ginny and Luna. I couldn't talk to my ex-dorm mates about it, like they would understand and my family wasn't a possible option. Luna and Ginny started talking about boys and I found myself adding to the conversation. When Luna finally admitted to liking Harry, I even said he was cute and I hoped it would happen. I can't believe I said cute, Ginny gave me a strange look and well, Luna had her dreamy look that she always has.

Luna asked Ginny how Draco was going. Although everyone thought and believed Ginny and I to be in a relationship, it was fake. Ginny had Draco and for fear of disapproval from her extremely Gryffindor family she kept her relationship with the Slytherin a secret. Luna then turned to me.

"So are you going to tell us what you're hiding Neville?", she asked. It shocked me that she knew I was hiding something. I muttered something that I could barely hear, let alone them. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that Nev", Ginny said laughing. Nev was her pretend pet name for me. I looked at both of them, feeling the pressure, it felt like the OWL's all over again. "I... Kinda... Maybe... Like... Guys..."

Ginny looks mildly surprised and it didn't appear to affect Luna at all. Ginny looked at the weirdly shaped clock on Luna's wall. "Well Nev, time to put on a show, it's family lunch". They both looked at Luna, "You coming today Luna?", I ask. "No, I'm going to fish for Plimpies".

 **Charlie's Pov** \- Present Time

I look around at the expressions around me. I see sad faces, confused faces, concerned faces and surprised faces. No one expected me to yell or to lose control so easily. I can see the thoughts forming in their heads. They so obviously think she meant a lot to me, she didn't but he did. Zac and I had meet on his first day, we got on well and joked with each other easily. One thing turned into another and the whole camp knew I was gay with the amount of affection we showed daily. That was until that day... That awful day.

I break out of my thought processes and look around me. Everyone is either looking at me or trying to avoid my eyes but still sneaking glances. I look around, with a pleading look, hoping someone will change the topic. "So Fred, George, how is the joke shop", asks Neville, seeing my pleading look. I glance gratefully at him and take in his looks. He had sandy coloured hair, he clearly kept active and he seemed to be a generally nice person. Ginny always seemed to have good taste with guys, a gene that I seemed to have missed.

After dinner, everyone started leaving until it was just my brothers excluding Percy who went to bed as he had work in the morning, Ginny, Neville, Harry and Hermione. Fleur had gone to bed, Sirius had surprisingly matured and helped Remus get home to Teddy as he was still upset about the loss of Tonks. We all sat in the living room near the fire. Ginny was giving me odd looks every five minutes and after a while I started returning them. Ron, Harry, Ginny and George chatted about auror training, Quidditch and the joke shop whilst Neville, Bill, Hermione, Fred and I chatted about random things from Hogwarts. The chat finally got around to jobs. "I can't believe you're going to be Proffessor Longbottom, Neville", Hermione stated happily. "Hogwarts will have never seen such a great Herbology proffessor yet"

"Your into Herbology?", I ask him. A faint pinkness comes to his cheeks. "Yes, I am," he replies nervously, "I've always had an interest in Herbology". This sort of thing continues for the rest of the night when most come together to agree on a match of Quidditch. "I dibs Charlie on my team", says the twins at the same time. "Sorry brothers, I can't play Quidditch". I hear a collective moan around me. "And here was I, thinking I would be able to see the legendary playing of Charlie Weasley", teased Harry. "I'll watch if you want", I tease back, "might be able to give you some pointers".

Slowly people started going to there rooms until all that was left was Ginny and me. "So Brother," she begins, "Going to tell me what your hiding or will I have to curse it out of you". I look at her in surprise, "Whatever could you mean Ginevera". "That just proves it, you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is."

I look at her in mock concern, "Ginny, are you feeling alright". "Don't you Ginny me Charlie, are you going to tell me or am I going to curse you". "I... I... I don't know what you expect me to Ginny". Ginny looked at me, "I can see your upset Charlie, please open up to me".

I cast one look at her, "Stop imagining things Ginny". I then walk up the stairs. I spent a lot of night thinking. Ginny could read me unlike the rest of my family and yet I had doubts about her being able to understand. I also didn't want to be on the receiving end of a Bat-Bogey hex. I guess I would just have to wait it out.

The next day, I watched as the majority of my siblings plus Harry got onto their brooms. They kicked off and I was so busy watching the game I didn't notice someone sit next to me. I felt a light, small tap on my shoulder and saw Neville.

I talk to Neville and discuss the outcomes of this game. He was easy to talk to and well, I felt slightly different around him. I didn't know what to think of it and hoped it was just the beginning of a brotherly feeling for my sister's boyfriend. It seemed like my sister was in safe hands and nothing more.

 **Neville's POV**

I sat next to him and watched the game. Or at least I pretended to. Charlie seemed to have these captivating brown eyes that really just interest you. I knew from the moment I saw his red hair, his chiseled features, his body in general, he was cute. He was more than cute, he was hot. Then I got to know him, he seemed generally interested in Herbology and I was interested in dragons. I guess there was one big problem. He was my fake girlfriend's, older, straight brother.

 **Author's Note**

Hello There... I know my chapter's aren't very long and I am very pleased and happy to know that people are actually reading my story and I will try to make my chapters longer.


End file.
